powerschoolacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron
Appearance and Personality Aaron has black hair and a black eye, but without his eyepatch his other eye is red. That's his power to see others movement and ability. He mostly wears any long sleeve and long pants clothes, even in the summer when is hot he still wears it. Is to hide the fact this his father beat him up so many times that scars appear from his back. He is the most motivated and outspoken person out of all of the people in the Academy, that's why people choose him to be the leader. Biography Aaron family was very popular from their skills, they all have been unharmed every time they have to fight a bad guy or a villain. They became so popular that they begin to get more money, that's where their greedy side takes over and they start to treat the whole family badly. That's where Aaron comes in and it was hell for him. He was beaten down every time he does something incorrectly or looks weak, his father Hijo would push his limits, he couldn't eat or drink for most of the time, his mother left him causing him to be with his father for almost all of his lifetime. It turns to the part that he has to go to the hospital almost every time the father beats him up. There was this one girl who had supported him and always been there for him, but when the family found out they killed her and say that it was all his fault. Aaron begins to live with that guilt until one day when he moves to Power School Academy with Cody and the others. In Season 2 of the story, it was shown that Aaron is Cody childhood friend who was also the leader of his group. Arc The Arc begins with the spell Hijo did that makes everyone hates Cody, even Aaron. Cody notices the hooded man and runs to meet the guy, the guy was a person name Hijo the most powerful man to ever fight. After a quick battle, Cody slowly passes out due to the pain. When he wakes up, he notices he was in his dorm. The days with normal and the spell was gone, but there was a bit of an issue between the sensei and Aaron, that's when people know that the sensei was Hijo. The next day in the woods, Hijo told Cody that Aaron was his son, that's when they have another battle but this time, Aaron joined his father. In the end, Aaron scars were exposed and he told Cody a bit of his family past before the father blast his shadow beam at Cody making him pass out. When he wakes up again, he lost his memories of everything. When he saw Aaron, he slowly remembers their first meeting and they went to the training room, Aaron told him that he might join his father causing Cody to be in his super sayian mode and also cause him to remember everything. That's when Aaron told Cody his past and Cody tells him "You don't have to be strong to have friends". Thanks to him, Aaron finally realize that he doesn't need to be strong to make friends, he can be himself. Trivia *Aaron and Clear almost got the same issue with abused. *Aaron powers are almost like Sharingan from Naruto *Out of all of the characters, Aaron and Cody seem like the nicest out of all. *In the fake world, Aaron made he did it to make Cody stronger, but in the real world, he's a bit weak. *His ending song is "Alicemagic" Quote Character Gallery 3cc07d2647a808bf46ff6aaf99b870f890f18ba2 00-1.jpg|Aaron with eyepatch render_anime_boy_by_colosis_sama-dcgwfsf.png|Aaron without a eyepatch 381e45f6af735a2fa1abdd48d96039f0.png anime-anime-boy-anime-guy-art-Favim.com-1793502.jpg Ivejustgotsomethinginmyeye_ceeecd2e28c5c5b3f61053aabc2cb1e7.jpg hospital_by_kirari_chi-d6mrtrm.jpg Relationships Cody: He and Cody have been the closest childhood friends since they both met, he wants Cody to become stronger and have a great future with Cody, that's why he made his own world. Mimi: He acts like a brother around Mimi, sometimes he can be overprotected Yoko: He and Yoko are the second most closet buddies. Issac: Him and Issac do fight sometimes, but they're close friends. Clear: He first feel a bit weird out talking to Clear, but slowly grow to him. Alex: At first, he couldn't see Alex or even remember him, but when he made his world they have become friends. Hijo: He honestly hated and loved his father, he does want to hurt him, but at the same time he doesn't because he still loves him. Category:Characters Category:Students